Wolverine and the X-Men Season 2- Main Characters
The main characters from Season 2 of Wolverine and the X-Men onward. X-Men Professor Charles Xavier - Still in contact with the X-Men from the future. Xavier's first mission for them on their path to stopping Apocalypse is to recruit a young Mutant named Jim Howlett. When Xavier learned that the Mutant Gambit would be killed soon, so he asigned the X-Men to save him. Wolverine/James "Logan" Howlett - Straight after the victory against the Sentinels and Magneto, Logan is asked by Xavier to recruit a boy named Jim. He soon finds out that Jim is his son, and his mother Kayla was his wife from before Weapon X captured him and wiped away his memories. After convincing Jim to join, he and the X-Men must fight a quick battle with Sabertooth. After some help from Cyclops and Jim, the X-Men escape. While talking with Kayla, Logan learned that he used to be a lumberjack and was married happily to Kayla in a log cabin. Though married, they were too poor to afford a wedding ring, so while Logan was returning home with a wedding ring he'd managed to save up for, he was captured by Weapon X. He was later asked by Xavier to save Gambit from an assassin hired by Magneto, which Wolverine reluctantly agreed to. He brought Jim, giving himself the Mutant name of Liger, and Kayla with him. They managed to save Gambit just before he was going to be killed by Nos. Wolverine then lost one of the last connections to his past when Kayla was killed by Nos. After Liger stabbed Nos and drove the claws to render him unconscious for a while, Wolverine offered Gambit a place on the X-Men as he would probably remain a target of Magneto's, and he could barely handle one of Magneto's assassins. Wolverine then offered him his price for getting the collar he stole several months ago back and his life. Gambit accepted and joined the X-Men. Logan then talked to Jim and tried to comfort him about the fact that he knew what it was like to lost family, so Jim finally accepted Logan fully as his father and a good man. Jean Grey - Fully recovered from the Phoenix incident, Jean is now the psychology teacher at the Institute. She goes with Logan, Scott, and Rogue to Canada to meet the new Mutant Jim, and she introduces herself to Jim and his mother. She also helps hold onto Rogue as Logan and Jim fight Sabertooth. When Xavier gave the X-Men the mission to save Gambit, Logan had her use Cerebro to look for Gambit, who was in New York. Cyclops/Scott Summers - With Jean returned, Scott has regained some of his old zeal and is now the shop teacher at the Institute. He went with Logan, Jean, and Rogue to Canada to meet the new Mutant Jim. He also helps Logan fight Sabertooth by knocking him aside with his Optic Blasts to give Logan time to get back onto the jet. Scott was present when Xavier gave them the mission to save Gambit. Logan had him stay there in case something else came up while he, Jim, and Kayla were on the mission. Rogue - Rogue went with Logan, Jean, and Scott to Canada to recruit a new Mutant Jim to the X-Men. When Jim asks why she's named Rogue, Rogue asks what it is to him, so she gains Jim's respect. When Sabertooth attacks, she struggles against Jean and Scott to help him, but Scott does instead. Rogue encouraged Jim's small change in opinion about his father when he heard that he really was kidnapped and didn't remember his past. Rogue was the one who informed Jim that his dad wanted him and the other X-Men in the Professor's room. She was present when Xavier asigned them the task to save Gambit, but she was told to stay with most of the other X-Men in case something else came up while they were looking for Gambit. Beast/Hank McCoy - Hank was present when Xavier assigned the X-Men to save Gambit. He stayed behind in case something else happened while Wolverine, Liger, and Kayla were away. Gambit/Remy LeBeau - Gambit was targetted for assassination by Magneto because of information he gained while in Genoshia, he was eventually confronted by Nos and did his best, but Nos got some of his blood and drank it to be able to use Gambit's powers. He was nearly killed when Wolverine, his son Liger, and his wife Kayla intervened. Nos was then badly beaten by Liger after he killed Kayla. Wolverine then offered Gambit a place on the X-Men as this wouldn't be the last time Magneto would send an assassin after him. Gambit accepted for a fee of twice what Dr. Sybil Zane and his life. He then began a training session with Liger against an image of the Incredible Hulk. Kayla Silverfox-Howlett - The wife of Wolverine before he was captured by Weapon X. She gave birth to a son, James Howlett Jr. She somehow became aware that Logan lost his memory and waited patiently for his return. When Logan arrives with the X-Men to recruit Jim to the X-Men, Kayla asks to be a teacher there as well. She has Jim get into the Blackbird when Sabertooth attacks, but Jim attacks Sabertooth as the Blackbird begins to take off, and she scolds Jim after he jumps back on. She then explained how they met in the forest and got married. She also explained that they lived in a log cabin and that one day, Logan didn't come back. Kayla went with Wolverine and Jim, calling himself Liger now, to save Gambit per Professor Xavier's instructions. She saved Liger from being attacked by Gambit's would-be-killer, Nos, and was killed herself. She died telling Jim never to forget who he was and telling Logan she loved him. Liger/James "Jim" Howlett Jr. - The son of Wolverine. He grew angry over Logan not being there for him and was reluctant to join the X-Men until Kayla decided to teach there. He does decide to help Logan when Sabertooth arrives and uses his claws to scratch Sabertooth's eyes out, and he and the other X-Men escape while Sabertooth's eyes heal up. Jim over heard Kayla explain Logan's past to him, and helps make a slight change in his opinion of him. Jim used one of his father's training sessions when Rogue showed up and said that Logan wanted him to meet in the Professor's room. Jim was then assigned by Wolverine to help him and Kayla save Gambit as per Xavier's request. Jim then alters one of his father's unifroms to have longer sleeves. He also gives himself the Mutant name, Liger. They manage to arrive just in time to save Gambit from Magneto's assassin, Nos. Nos then kills Kayla, and Jim badly damages Nos as well. He then questions Wolverine's sanity when he offers Gambit a spot on the team. Afterwards, he fully accepts Logan as his father. He and Gambit then use the Danger Room to spar against a hologram of the Hulk. Brotherhood Magneto/Erik "Magnus" Lensher - Reduced to the leader of the Brotherhood after his banishment from Genosha, Magneto hired an assassin to give him a list of all unregistered Mutants from Genosha, and to murder Gambit. Magneto is then given the disc of Unregistered Mutants by Nos, but he still wants Gambit dead. Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff - Quicksilver accompanied his father to meet the assasin. MRD William Stryker - He was put in charge of the MRD by Kelly after he returns from his imprisonment in Genosha. Apocalypse and his Horsemen Age of Apocalypse Liger/James "Jim" Howlett Jr. - At some point in the future as it is now, Jim falls under Apocalypse's control and becomes one of his Horsemen. Apocalypse/En Sabah Nur - The ruler of the Earth in the future. He has introduced the Horsemen to his people as a way to show that he will stop a building rebellion. Other Sabertooth/Victor Creed - Seeing a shot at Wolverine as he recruits his son, Jim, to the team. Sabertooth attacks. Logan holds Sabertooth off until he's knocked aside by Scott, and is attacked further by Jim. As the Blackbird is about to come pick Jim up, he uses his claws to claw out Sabertooth's eyes, so Jim, Logan, and the rest of the X-Men escape while Sabertooth's eyes heal. Nos - An assassin hired by Magneto to have Gambit killed, and to give Magneto a disc of unregistered Mutants. He went agter Gambit first and nearly killed him by absorbing his own powers when Wolverine, Liger, and Kayla intervened. Nos then sucked away most of Kayla's blood and killed her. This caused him to be nearly killed by Liger with his claws, but he managed to survive and heal himself up and then retreat. He later uses the powers he stole from Kayla to persuade Wanda to give him the list of all Unregistered Mutants. He reports the good and bad of his mission to Magneto who saws that he still wants Gambit dead. Category:X-Men Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters